Sakuno Ryuzaki
by Annyaka
Summary: Sakuno quiere ver feliz a Ryoma aun si es con otra persona. Las lagrimas recorrían su rostro pero pronto desaparecerían para hacerle ver a esa egoista mujer que la felicidad de Ryoma era solo una persona. Dejen Reviews


Titulo: Ryuzaki Sakuno

Autora: Annaka

Serie: Prince of Tennis

Pareja: Ninguna en especial

Clasificacion: Todas las edades 8D

N/A: Esto es una cosa que quería escribir esta medio relacionado con una historia mental que estoy creando y pues esto obviamente no lo iba a poner. Sakuno en si no me agrada demasiado por eso esta amorfa mania de hacerla sufrir aunque tal vez mi cerebro haga que sea feliz 8D

Enjoy Tanoshiiiiii!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Las lágrimas surcaban su rostro sin final, adentrándose a un abismo. Sus ojos se cerraban por las lágrimas, quería contenerlas pero no podía y en su defecto eran más las que salían. Sakuno Ryuzaki estaba sufriendo más de lo que quería, pero que mas podía hacer si desde el principio no había hecho nada, simplemente observaba y sufría.

Aquello era por aquella chica que se había entrometido, que había, cautivado con su encanto natural al hombre que ella amaba. Pero no podía negar que aquella chica si era encantadora, sufría más de lo que la misma Sakuno sufría y aun así sonreía y le mostraba tal sonrisa a Echizen Ryoma.

Se mantenía en pie aunque sus piernas ardieran, dolieran o sangraran.

Superaba cualquier adversidad y Sakuno la envidiaba, no por tener el corazón de Ryoma en sus manos, si no porque podía ser sincera, abierta y hacia lo que le gustaba y más que nada podía hablar con todos con tanta naturalidad.

Una mano se poso en su hombro y se giro, vio una gran sonrisa en su nueva interlocutora y abrió los ojos.

¿Eh? ¿Estás llorando? ¿Por eso? Amm… lo siento- dijo borrando levemente su sonrisa- Pero por eso mismo te pediré un favor- dijo retomando su sonrisa, seco las lagrimas de Sakuno con su mano lo cual le sorprendió y asusto aquello no era lo que una mujer normal haría.

¿Un favor?- pregunto con incredulidad.

Si y uno grande- la sonrisa se desvaneció del rostro de aquella chica – Quítame a Ryoma, haz que sea feliz, haz que te ame a ti, llama su atención- aquel rostro sonriente se lleno de lagrimas y no pudo continuar, rompió en un sonoro llanto y Ryuzaki la tomo del hombro.

Anri-san ¿Por qué me pide eso?-

Tú lo sabes ¿No? Que no podre estar mucho tiempo con el, que en algún momento tendré que dejarlo, alejarme para estar con…- la frase quedo sin terminar por que la mano de Sakuno choco contra su mejilla.

Tu eres la única que podrá hacerlo feliz… ¡No seas egoísta!... ¡PIENSA EN EL!- los ojos de Anri se abrieron como platos, sonrió débilmente.

Pienso en el mas que en mi porque lo amo más que a nada en este mundo- volvió a romper en llanto pero continuo- Por eso quiero que me hagas este favor… quítamelo de las manos antes de que lo deje caer- de nueva cuenta la mano de Sakuno choco contra la mejilla de Anri.

¡Estúpida!- grito, aquello le avergonzaba de sobremanera pero tenía que decirlo, tenía que ser sincera, tenía que aceptarlo.

Ryoma nunca seria de ella. Echizen Ryoma siempre será de Atobe Anri.

Lo siento- Anri acaricio su mejilla la cual comenzaba a arder pero no por los golpes en sí, si no por la sensación y las emociones que cargaban cada uno de ellos, las emociones de odio, tristeza y la sensación de que todo es inalcanzable. Las sensaciones y emociones que ella nuca había sentido porque siempre había tenido la felicidad de su lado- Si quieres puedes ignorarme pero es mejor que me hagas caso- sonrió débilmente y se alejo, que mas podría hacer.

Sakuno tenía que ser sincera consigo misma, quería tener a Ryoma en sus manos, ser amada por él, sentir la calidez que emana cuando estaba con Anri pero sobre todas las cosas quería que fuera feliz, con o sin ella. Si y eso la hacía descubrir que era ralamente amor, que lo amaba aunque estaba segura que no lo amaba tanto como Anri quien estaba dispuesta a dejarlo por siempre si eso lo hacía feliz.

Volvió a derramar lagrimas, que egoísta comenzaba a ser. Otra vez sintió una mano en su hombro y se giro sabiendo quien era la persona que había hecho eso.

Te lo dije, piensa más en el que en ella misma, su virtud y defecto- aquella voz era masculina, dulce y al parecer un poco juguetón.

Lo sé, lo sé, la admiro- no miro a su interlocutor pero sabía bien de quien se trataba, la había apoyado durante tanto tiempo- Seguiré su consejo aun si no consigo nada.

El amor es una guerra, la más peligrosa y dolorosa, puede ganarse o perderse pero no se debe dejar fluir sin pelear, sin intentar ganar esa batalla llena de dolor. Sakuno lo entendió tarde plantando la bandera de su derrota al principio de la guerra gritando "Quiero verlo feliz" sin intentar por lo menos ella hacerlo feliz. La peor victoria es cuando no luchas por lo que quieres.

La verdad detrás de Ryuzaki Sakuno era que se reprimía. Amaba pero no lo demostraba, huía y se ocultaba viendo desde la oscuridad a aquel hermoso ser sonreír con otra a su lado.

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado dejen Reviews por que si no sabre que cosas mejorar en mi narración 


End file.
